This invention relates to the stabilization of wood preservative solutions, particularly those solutions containing chromium, copper and arsenic, and to the preservation of wood by such stabilized solutions.
The chromium/copper/arsenate solutions, generally referred to as CCA preservatives, are very widely used to preserve wood against the action of fungi. During storage as well as actual use, the chromium, copper and arsenic salts in CCA solutions tend to precipitate, due in part to the effect of extractants from the wood and other reducing contaminants. This precipitation limits the useful life of CCA solutions and also produces residual precipitates that require special treatment and storage because of their harmful effects on people and the environment.